parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style)
BrittalCroftFan's movie-spoof of "The Wizard of Oz (1939)". Cast *Dorothy Gale - Elsa (Frozen) *Professor Marvel - Grand Duke (Cinderella) *Doorman - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast) *Cabbie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh)) *Guard - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Wizard (Bad) - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Wizard (Good) - King Stefan (Sleeping Beauty) *Hunk - John Smith (Pocahontas) *Scarecrow - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *Zeke - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Cowardly Lion - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Hickory - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Tin Man - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - Alice's Sister (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Miss Almira Gulch - Evil Queen (Snow White) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Jadis, the White Witch (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) *Uncle Herry - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Aunt Emily - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Toto - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *The Munchkins - Centaurs (Fantasia) *Emerald City People - Citizens of Thebes (Hercules) Parts *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 2 - Elsa meets her Family *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 3 - "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 4 - Evil Queen is taking Lady *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 5 - Elsa meets Grand Duke *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 6 - It's a Twister (Tornado) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 7 - Elsa meets Alice's Sister (Munchkin land) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 8 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 9 - Elsa meets Jadis *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 10 - "Follow The Yellow Brick Road" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 11 - Elsa meets Fix-It Felix ("If I Only Had a Brain") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 12 - Elsa meets Wreck-It Ralph ("If I Only Had a Heart") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 13 - Elsa meets Beast ("If I Only Had The Nerve") *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan Style) Part 14 - Ursula/Elsa Goes To Emerald City *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 15 - Bell Out Of Order/"In the Merry Old Land Of Oz" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 16 - "If I Were the King of the Forest" *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 17 - Elsa Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 18 - Bad Wizard (Dragon Maleficent) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 19 - The Haunted Forest *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 20 - Flying Hyenas attack *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 21 - Ursula's Castle/Lady Runs Away *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 22 - Huns March *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 23 - Ursula's Death *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 24 - Good Wizard (King Stefan) *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 25 - Elsa Goodbye/Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 26 - There's No Place Like Home *The Wizard of Oz (BrittalCroftFan style) Part 27 - End Credits Category:BrittalCroftFan